


come back, you call (but he does not hear)

by wyrm_n_sigun



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Imagined Character Death, Nightmares, httyd 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrm_n_sigun/pseuds/wyrm_n_sigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But he was not there. He was gone, you'd seen it happen.</i>
</p>
<p><i>He was not there to forgive you.</i><br/> <br/><i>He heard you screaming, though, and came back. From wherever you'd sent him.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Toothless has nightmares. Post-HTTYD 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back, you call (but he does not hear)

Your kind do not dream. That is half the terror.

 

 

The first time, it was just like the last. Repeated failures wracked you. But he was not there. He was gone, you'd seen it happen.

He was not there to forgive you.

He heard you screaming, though, and came back. From wherever you'd sent him.

 

 

You become used to it. Avoid sleep. He knows why. He stays up with you.

When he dreams, he is at the other end.

His hands shake, but you wonder as he seeks you still for comfort.

 

 

He comes to you, with water on his face. You flee. You expect it to happen again, even in the waking dark. You forget how it is to live blameless.

He does not follow.

 

 

Tonight, he fights. They have him fast bound and he struggles, all pain and desperation. He screams, makes that noise he invented for you. His mouth leaks blood and saliva. The cliff is steep.

You have to save him.

Their false claws leave wounds on your scales but you ignore them, feel nothing, as you battle against them. He yearns at the end of a rope they hold, scraping desperately for you. He falls down. One foot cannot hold him up. His arms are flat behind him.

They pull him further. You shake off their many-rope trap. You howl for him. You will not be separated.

The big one has a claw in hand, and it raises it to strike. To strike him. His little body cannot withstand that, and you are enraged.

You toss them down and charge in a bound towards him, to take the blow.

But you will not make it.

They swarm around, everywhere, gnashing. You will not make it. They have him caught. The big one's arm comes down.

You will not save him.

You must.

You blast ire at the one with the blade, because you will not allow his death.

But they are everywhere, and they cry out, and they warn their big one down, and your fired flaming end is not meant for them, after all.

He is the only one still standing. They hold him up.

Your heart is already broken.

The light sparks his pupils first, and then his face, and blinds him. He is afraid.

He is looking at you when his chest caves and the fire takes him and the shadow descends.

The force knocks him out of their grasp and he flies backwards, hits the ground, rebounds, tumbles over the cliff, eyes still open.

They lunge for the rope, and hold its end. He dangles.

You have killed him.

 

 

He is there when you wake. He murmurs gentle, and you shrink away.

You wonder when he will stop coming back from the land of frozen breath.

Maybe only when the dreams end.

 

 


End file.
